Do You Love Me? Or Do You Not?
by PrincessBB
Summary: Ever since that halloween night Kaiba's been having dreams about Mokuba. Will He tell Mokuba how he feels? WIll Mokuba accept Kaiba and not push him away?


**Hey Its BB with a brand new Yu-Gi-Oh story! Yay! Ive been working on this story for months (even thought its not that long...) And I really wanted to finish it so here you go! This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story and I was really nervous on how I could portray everyone. SO hopefully as the first chapter I did an...OK job. If not then please tell me and i'll try and do better next time Kay? On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

I stared into the eyes of my little brother. He looked so adorable wearing a dress. And before you ask, no. My brother is not a tranny. Gay, yes. But not a tranny. I chuckled then laughed when he blushed and tried to pull the ever so short dress down to cover him up.

"Seto, can I take this off now? It's itchy." He said. I smirked and strolled up to him and hugged him.

"Now shy should I let you take off this dress? You look good in it _sister_." I said teasingly. He blushed deeper and pushed me away. He reached for the zipper on the back but I slapped his hand away. He then turned and looked at me.

"I never said you could take the dress of Mokuba. But if you want to take it off so badly why don't you do a little strip tease for me?" I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down with a smirk. Mokuba blushed and held himself.

"S-Seto no! I haven't worn a dress like this since I was 13! So I'm not used to this anymore!" He said with a deeper blush. I reminisced about the way Mokuba looked the last time I put him in a cute pink and white dress. It was Halloween actually. He had wanted to play Truth or Dare so I agreed. Half way through the game I dared him to wear a dress. He said no and I told him the other dare he would have to do if he didn't wear the dress. He would have to go skinny dipping in the park fountain. He immediately agreed to wear the dress.

I smiled and he looked at himself in the mirror. Mokuba pulled the bottom of the dress down a bit and tugged at the top of it. I swear he looked like a girl but No matter. I loved him for him. I got up and walked behind him. I saw him jump as I hugged him. He leaned back against me and I nuzzled him. Mokuba then moaned as I gently bit his neck and caressed his small waist.

"N-No Set-OOOOOOH GOD SETO!"

I felt Mokuba shake as I caressed the sensitive skin under the short yet oh-so-sexy skirt (sexy only on my little brother). He grabbed my wrist and guided it to the specific place he wanted me to touch. I let him guide me, then I smirked and moved my hand only to get a whimper of protest from Mokuba. He looked at me and half glared. My smirk only grew wider as he turned around. He leaned up to kiss me only to come inches away. I laughed and he pouted.

Mokuba was always and will always be, at least, 2ft, or less, shorter then me. It's sad really that an 18 (almost 19) year old is only 5'1.… He's been that height since he was 15. My thoughts? He wont grow anymore. Me? I've been the same height. About 6'1. I've grew only slightly each year. But Since I was 17 I haven't grown. I think a 23 year old being 6'1 is a good height.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Mokuba suddenly decided he wanted to bite my neck, hard. I let out a small grunt and a moan and he kept biting me, getting more sounds from me. I roughly pushed him back and growled. Not in a "Don't ever do that again" way bit in a seductive way. Mokuba blushed and giggled as he teased me. It took everything I had to not rip the damn dress off him and pound mercilessly in him. I saw as he slowly undid the zipper and I looked in his eyes. His usually grey innocent eyes became dark with lust and fire danced in his eyes. I knew this night would turn out great like all the others.

"Seto~ I know you want me so why are you sitting there with that bulge in your pants? How about you come over here and fuck me till I scream?" I didn't need any more encouragement as I literally pounced on my little brother. I ripped his clothes off and started kissing him enough to bruise his lips. I bit from his lips to his neck and down to his chest where I took his small nub in my mouth. He moaned out my name loudly and arched his back.

"Oh my God Seto! Stop playing around with me and just take me!" I growled again (more or less being told what to do but I shrugged it off).

"Very well little _sister" _I said with a voice filled with lust. Just then I didn't care about the dress nor about my own clothes. I ripped (literally) both of our clothes off and without any warning, slammed into Mokuba's tight hole. I groaned and he screamed. I immediately regretted being rough with him but forgot all about it when he growled at me to drive him into the floor. I kissed him and started a slow pace to which pissed him off.

"Seto I swear to ngh- God if you don't -gasp- go f-faster I'm going to c-cut you off!" He yelled at me. I looked down at him and smirked.

"You want me to go faster?" I said as I lifted his legs above his head and slammed into him at an angle. My smirk grew bigger as Mokuba yelled out my name and shuddered. I knew for a fact I hit his sweet spot and aimed for it again and again with all the power I had.

"Seto! Oh God Seto! Yes yes yes! Dear God this is amazing! More, Harder YES!" he was squirming so I knew he was close. I grabbed his, almost neglected, member and started pumping him as hard and fast as I was pounding into him. His voice rose about 5 decibels and he came hard on everything. After a few more thrusts I came deeply in him with a grunt and groan. Mokuba was shuddering and shaking under me as he was coming down from his high. I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled back and opened my eyes I noticed the scenery had changed.

"What the fuck?" I said breathlessly as I sat up. Realization dawned on me….I was no longer in the brightly lit room of Mokuba's house. No…I was in MY house. Alone. At night.

I turned the light on and immediately noticed that I was breathing hard, sweating and aroused. I growled as I realized (again) that I had yet another wet dream about my little brother.

"This is the 5th time in two weeks…." I said as I got up from my soaking wet bed. I groaned when I found out I had to not only take a shower, but I had to change the sheets and pillow. As I was walking to the bathroom I happened to glance at a picture I kept on my dresser. I felt my own member twitch as I remembered that one Halloween 6 years ago. _If it weren't for that ONE day! I wouldn't have these perverted dreams about my little brother. _I entered the bathroom and took a long hot shower and got out. As I left the bathroom I heard a small noise. I reached in the little compartment by the bathroom door and took out a gun. I flicked the lights on as soon as a saw a dark figure in my bedroom. I pointed the gun at the person and they squeaked again.

"N-Nii-sama! Its me!" My jaw dropped and so did the gun. I was shocked to see Mokuba standing in front of me. I was even MORE shocked at the clothes he was wearing. He sported tight leather pants and a black tank that hugged his body perfectly. On his wrists was a black bracelet with a hand painted skull on it. He even had black nail polish on. I felt my member twitch violently under the towel and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in till now. What happened to my little brother! He looks…damn good sexy. But then again when had he not?

"Mokuba what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college?" I said to him as I walked over to my closet to retrieve some clothes. I decided to just wear some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked out fully clothes and waited for Mokuba to answer. He looked at me and smiled. Once again my member twitched and I cursed under my breath.

"I came here to see you Nii-sama! Its not everyday I get a free day of no classes!" he said as he flopped down on the bed. I walked over to him and sat next to him. We started talking and he suddenly stopped and started fidgeting. I tilted my head to the side and asked him what was the matter. He looked at me.

"Seto I was wondering…Can I stay here with you? It gets lonely sometimes when I'm in the dorm by myself." He looked at me with those adorable puppy eyes. Even after 18 years he still manages to pull that same damn look of his that always had me caving in. I sighed.

"Sure Mokuba you can stay h-oof!"

"Yay! Thanks Seto you're the greatest!" He tackled/hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I really didn't mind if Mokuba stayed here with me, as long as I….didn't….have…SHIT! I forgot about the dreams! I had a bad feeling that after this day…our lives will NEVER be the same again…

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
